Kitten
by RainKim
Summary: berawal dari ajakan Jimin di saat Taehyung tengah bosan. Dan berakhir mendapat dua tangkapan besar. penyelesaian misi dan mutan ras Kucing bernama Jungkook. summary nd cerita abal. TaeKook/VKook. M for safe. R nd R?


**Kitten**

.

A **TaeKook** FanFiction by **Rain**

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung sedang merasa bosan.

Berkali-kali helaan napas keluar dari bilah bibir pemuda berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu. Kemeja biru laut yang dikenakannya kusut. Pun sama dengan surai sewarna madunya yang terus ia usak sejak ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu satu jam lalu.

Suara pintu yang dibuka, disusul langkah kaki terdengar. Taehyung tak perlu mengecek siapa yang datang, karena yang tahu _password_ apartemennya dan bisa seenaknya melenggang masuk tanpa permisi hanyalah satu orang.

Park Jimin.

Dan benar saja, sesaat kemudian pemuda Park yang merupakan sahabatnya itu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sisi Taehyung sambil nyengir lebar ke arahnya. "Yo! Taehyung-ah. Kenapa kucel sekali, eh?" Jimin terkekeh lalu mengusak surai Taehyung, menjadikannya semakin berantakan.

"Ck, hentikan Jim!" Taehyung menepis jemari mungil Jimin dan bergeser menjauh. "Aku bosan." Keluhnya kemudian.

Seolah mendapat ide brilian, wajah Jimin berubah sumringah. Dengan semangat ia merogoh saku celana denimnya kemudian mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas yang ternyata adalah tiket dan melambaikannya di depan wajah Taehyung.

"Apa itu?" Taehyung mengernyit, "Tiket bioskop film biru?"

Satu jitakan gemas sukses mendarat di pucuk kepalanya. "Aku ini tidak _yadong_ sepertimu, dasar _Byuntae_!"

Taehyung bersungut-sungut. Mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit ngilu. "Tidak _yadong_ apanya? Bukan aku kan yang hobi menggagahi Yoongi hyung hampir tiap malam."

" _Aish_ kau ini!" Jimin kembali mengangkat tangannya, bersiap memukul Taehyung lagi namun pemuda Kim telah lebih dulu menghindar.

"Kalau bukan tiket film lalu apa?"

Wajah Jimin kembali sumringah, "Ah, ini tiket pertunjukan. Kau tahu, semacam sulap dan hal-hal menakjubkan yang lainnya."

Taehyung menutar bola mata malas. Jimin dan kegemaran anehnya. "Aku tidak mau ikut."

"Ayolah Tae, kau pasti akan menyukainya. Aku jamin."

"Namamu Jimin bukan Jamin. Dan tidak, aku tetap tidak mau ikut. Kau ajak Yoongi _hyung_ mu saja sana!"

Jimin cemberut mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang ngawur. "Yoongi _hyung_ sedang lembur di kantor jadi aku tidak mungkin mengajaknya. Lagipula pertunjukannya hanya di gelar malam ini." Jimin melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, pukul 8 malam. "Ah, setengah jam lagi akan dimulai. Jadi, ayolah Tae..."

Taehyung bergeming, enggan menanggapi ocehan Jimin. Tapi, pemuda Park tetap tak ingin menyerah, seringai licik kemudian terukir di bibir tebalnya. "Kau bilang kau sedang bosan, kan? Perlu kau ketahui, pertunjukan ini bukanlah pertunjukan biasa. Akan ada banyak hal-hal menarik disana. Sesuatu yang langka, menakjubkan, wanita-wanita seksi yang menjadi pengisi acara. Jika beruntung kau bisa mengencani salah satunya. Bukankah itu terdengar menyenangkan?"

Taehyung mulai goyah. Bisikan Jimin yang terakhir terdengar seperti godaan iblis baginya. Sementara Jimin yang melihat reaksi Taehyung semakin melebarkan seringainya.

' _Kena kau, Kim ByuntaeHyung_ '

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua sekarang. Berada di kerumunan pengunjung tempat Pertunjukan itu berlangsung. Park Jimin dengan wajah cerianya dan Taehyung dengan wajah _blank_ sambil menatap ke sekitar, _hazel_ nya kemudian berlabuh dan memicing sadis ke arah pemuda Park. "Jadi, pertunjukan yang kau bilang sejak tadi itu maksudnya ini?" manik kembar Taehyung kembali mengedar ke sekeliling, "Pertunjukan Sirkus?"

"Nah, ini bukan sekedar pertunjukan sirkus biasa, Kawan. Kau akan melihatnya sendiri nanti." Jimin merangkul bahu Taehyung kemudian menarik pemuda itu untuk duduk di kursi penonton, tepat di bagian depan dekat panggung.

Taehyung mendengus. "Kau sudah mengatakan itu berulang kali sejak tadi. Awas saja jika ucapanmu itu cuma bualan dan aku malah bertambah bosan disini."

Jimin terkekeh dan menepuk bahu Taehyung, "itu takkan terjadi, Tae-ya. Takkan terjadi."

Beberapa menit kemudian, bangku-bangku penonton yang semula kosong mulai terisi penuh. Pengunjungnya kebanyakan orang-orang berjas hitam rapi, nampak seperti para pengusaha dan pebisnis tersohor. Berbeda sekali dengan penampilannya dan Jimin, yang hanya menggunakan jeans hitam, kaos oblong putih dan jaket denim untuk Taehyung, sementara Jimin mengenakan _sweater_ abu-abu dan topi hitam.

Pertunjukkan pun dimulai. Persis seperti yang Jimin katakan, pengisi acaranya kebanyakan para gadis-gadis cantik dengan pakaian seksi yang memainkan berbagai atraksi sulap. Memang, awalnya Taehyung tergiur untuk ikut karena Jimin mengiminginya soal hal semacam ini. Tapi setelah menyaksikannya, Taehyung malah semakin bosan dan jengah sendiri. Baru saja ia hendak protes pada Jimin, suara riuh penonton tiba-tiba terhenti.

Di tengah panggung sana, sudah ada sebuah benda berukuran 3x3 meter dengan tinggi 2 meter yang di tutupi oleh kain merah. Seseorang kemudian naik ke atas panggung, menarik kain merah itu lepas sehingga nampaklah sebuah jeruji besi dengan sesosok makhluk di dalamnya.

"Hadirin sekalian, kami persembahkan makhluk mempesona yang langka." Ujar seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam tersebut.

Taehyung mengernyit. Memperhatikan sosok langka yang dimaksud. Tak ada yang aneh dari sosok tersebut sebenarnya. Terlihat seperti manusia, lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda. Rambutnya hitam legam, mengenakan kemeja hitam tipis yang sedikit kebesaran dan juga celana jeans hitam yang pas di kaki jenjangnya. Sosok itu kelihatan normal, andai kata tidak ada sepasang telinga kucing yang mecuat di kedua sisi kepala dan juga sebuah ekor hitam yang bergerak-gerak di belakang tubuhnya.

Seekor mutan.

"Namanya Jungkook. Mutan dari ras kucing yang sudah sangat langka."

Mutan bernama Jungkook itu hanya diam. Duduk bersimpuh dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di depan. Kepalanya terus saja tertunduk, membuat Taehyung dan penonton yang lain tak bisa melihat bagaimana rupa sang mutan karena rambut kelamnya yang menjuntai menutupi pandangan.

"Kemari, mutan manis. Angkat wajahmu." Pria berpakaian hitam yang merupakan sang pawang mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam jeruji besi, hendak menyentuh kepala si mutan, namun mutan tersebut refleks mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeram marah ke arah sang pawang. Saat itulah wajahnya terlihat dan Taehyung terpaku di tempat.

Sosok itu terlihat begitu cantik. Sepasang mata bulat sehitam jelaganya yang menyorot tajam. Kulit wajahnya yang putih dan semulus porselen. Hidung mancung yang sempurna. Dan lagi, bibir yang tengah sibuk mengeluarkan geraman itu terlihat begitu merah dan penuh dan _mengundang_. Taehyung bahkan tanpa sadar meneguk ludah.

Sang pawang terkekeh dan menjauhkan tangannya, namun dari arah belakang panggung satu orang pria lagi datang dan langsung menggenggam ekor si mutan yang tengah bergerak-gerak waspada, membuat mutan tersebut tersentak dan mendongakan wajahnya.

Beberapa detik dalam posisi seperti itu, sampai pria yang memegang ekor si mutan mulai mengelus-elus ekornya dan mutan bernama Jungkook tersebut mengeluarkan suara-suara menderung. Wajahnya memerah dan ia terlihat terengah-engah.

"Mutan ini memang sedikit liar, tapi kelemahannya terletak pada ekornya. Jika kita menyentuh dan mengelusnya seperti ini, maka ia akan patuh dan jinak." Jelas pawang tersebut. Ia kembali mengulurkan tangannya, kali ini berhasil menyentuh pipi kiri sang mutan dan mutan tesebut langsung menjilati jari jemari sang pawang. "Oh, dan juga mengelus ekornya sedikit ke pangkal-" pawang itu mengelus pangkal ekor si mutan dan mutan tersebut kembali menggerum, tapi kali ini gerumannya disertai desahan tertahan. "-bisa membuat mutan ini terangsang."

Taehyung kembali meneguk ludah kasar melihat pemandangan di depannya. Wajah mutan yang memerah karena rangsangan di ekornya terlihat begitu erotis dimata Taehyung. Apalagi mutan tersebut masih menjilati jari-jari sang pawang sambil menggerum manja dan mendesah. Dan entah karena kebetulan atau di sengaja, di tengah aksi jilat menjilatnya, manik hitam si mutan bersirobok dengan _hazel_ kembar milik Taehyung. Mutan itu menatap Taehyung begitu dalam dengan matanya yang sayu. Geruman yang keluar dari celah bibirnya seolah tengah memohon pada Taehyung.

" _Shit!_ " Taehyung mengumpat merasakan celana jeansnya yang mulai menyesak. Otak liarnya membayangkan jika jari-jemarinya lah yang tengah dijilati oleh mutan yang memasang wajah penuh dosa tersebut.

Jimin yang mendengar umpatan Taehyung itu segera menoleh, "Hei, kau kena-" pertanyaan Jimin terhenti ketika matanya tak sengaja melihat gundukan di antara kaki Taehyung yang bergerak gelisah dan pemuda Park pun tak dapat menyembunyikan tawa gelinya. "Oh, _Man_. Kau _horny_ hanya karena melihat mutan itu menjilati tangan pawangnya?"

Taehyung memicing sadis ke arah Jimin, "Diam kau, Jim!" lalu _hazel_ nya kembali ke arah panggung dimana sang mutan berada. "Mutan itu, bagaimanapun caranya aku harus memilikinya."

.

.

.

Setelah pertunjukan selesai, Taehyung segera menyeret Jimin ke belakang panggung untuk menemui sang pawang.

"Halo. Kim Taehyung." Ujar Taehyung sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada pawang mutan yang tengah menatapnya bingung, namun sejurus kemudian jabatan tangannya di sambut oleh pawang tersebut. "Kim Namjoon."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Namjoon-ssi, pertunjukan yang sungguh menarik. Anda tahu, saya tertarik kepada mutan yang anda miliki." Ucapnya tanpa basa-basi. Tipikal Taehyung sekali.

Pria bernama Namjoon tersenyum canggung, "Terima kasih." Jawabnya singkat.

"Berapa?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung membuat Namjoon mengernyit. "maaf?"

Taehyung tersenyum miring, "Mutanmu. Aku tertarik untuk memilikinya. Berapa harga yang harus ku bayar?"

Namjoon tersentak dan tergagap, "Maaf tuan, tapi Jungkook tidak untuk di jual." Pria itu kemudian bergegas ingin meninggalkan Taehyung karena sungguh, aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Pemuda Kim terasa begitu mencekam dan mengintimidasi.

"Aku tau dia ilegal."

Ucapan Taehyung sukses membuat langkah Namjoon terhenti. "Maksud anda?" tanyanya tanpa berbalik.

Kekehan meluncur dari bibir Taehyung. Dugaannya tepat, terlihat dari reaksi yang diberikan Namjoon.

"Mutan itu spesies yang langka. Bahkan eksistensinya dinyatakan hampir punah beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Pemuda Kim berjalan mendekati Namjoon kemudian berdiri angkuh di samping lelaki itu. "Jadi, coba ku tebak bagaimana cara kau mendapatkan si manis itu. Hmm... penyelundupan? Pencurian? Karena bahkan seingatku tidak ada proses pembelian mutan Ras Kucing lewat jalur _Black Market_ belakangan ini."

Kilat gugup nampak ketara di gurat wajah Namjoon, namun sang pawang tersebut berusaha untuk tak menunjukkannya di hadapan Taehyung. "Dari mana pun aku mendapatkan mutan itu kurasa bukanlah urusanmu, Taehyung-ssi. Seperti kataku, Jungkook bukan untuk di jual jadi jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku permisi." Namjoon membungkuk sekilas kemudian berlalu pergi tanpa sedikitpun melirik ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung mendengus kemudian terkekeh sambil menjilat bagian dalam pipinya, tepat ketika suara tawa mengejek Park Jimin mengudara. "Wah, wah, wah. Baru kali ini aku melihat Kim Taehyung gagal mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan." Celoteh Jimin sambil menghampiri dan menepuk bahu kanan Taehyung. "Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, _Buddy_."

Tapi, Taehyung tetap bergeming. Menatap lurus ke arah di mana Namjoon menghilang tadi dengan seulas seringai yang membuat pemuda Park sedikit bergidik, "Kau tau itu takkan pernah terjadi kan, Jimmy?"

Jimin tergagap, ia merasakan firasat buruk saat Taehyung menyebut _code name_ nya tadi. "Jangan bilang kau akan-"

"Jika Kim Taehyung tidak bisa mendapatkan mutan itu maka **V** lah yang akan mendapatkannya." Kalimat Taehyung yang memotong ucapan Jimin itu membuahkan erangan jengah dan putaran mata dari pemuda Park.

"Oh, ayolah Tae. Jangan sekarang. Kita sedang menikmati waktu libur dan jika kau melakukan tindakan bodoh dengan bekerja di luar perintah, terlebih sasaranmu adalah warga sipil biasa kita akan dapat masalah besar!"

Mengabaikan protesan Jimin di sampingnya, Taehyung justru mengeluarkan ponsel kemudian membuka sebuah aplikasi yang mendukung pekerjaanya selama ini, membaca sederet catatan yang tertera disana. "Kim Namjoon. 28 tahun. _Code name_ RapMon. Salah satu buronan yang sudah lama di incar pihak _Black Market_ karena pengkhianatan dan pelanggaran besar yang di lakukannya 2 tahun silam. Bukankah sebuah kebetulan yang menyenangkan karena malam ini kita mendapatkan tangkapan besar?"

Jimin menganga tak percaya mendengar penuturan Taehyung, "Kau serius?"

Sementara Taehyung berdecak malas, melemparkan ponselnya ke arah Jimin -yang ditangkap secara reflek oleh pemuda itu- kemudian melenggang pergi, "Jadi, kau mau ikut? Ku rasa membuat ketua Min senang bukanlah ide yang buruk. Siapa tau dia akan dengan suka rela menyerahkan lubangnya untuk kau tusuk satu hari penuh sebagai imbalan atas kerja kerasmu. Bukankah itu juga merupakan keuntungan bagimu?"

Jimin membaca catatan yang ada di ponsel Taehyung lalu menggeleng dan terkekeh pelan, "Si keparat itu. Bagaimana bisa dewi fortuna selalu memihaknya?" kemudian ia tersentak ketika sosok Taehyung ternyata sudah menghilang dari pandangan. "Hei, Brengsek! Tunggu, aku ikut!"

.

.

.

Di sebuah jalanan yang sepi, Kim Taehyung berdiri angkuh di atas tubuh Namjoon yang berbaring di tanah dengan keadaan penuh luka. Manik _hazel_ nya berkilat senang ketika Namjoon menyuarakan ketidak mengertiannya lewat suara lirih dan napas terputus.

"Siapa... kau sebenarnya?"

Pemuda Kim lantas tergelak, mengayunkan main-main katana berlumuran darah yang berada di tangan kirinya, "Well, sepertinya aku tidak memperkenalkan diriku dengan baik." Taehyung sedikit merunduk kemudian, senyuman ramah terpoles di bibirnya. "Perkenalkan. Aku Taehyung Kim, 26 Tahun. _Code name_ V. Sudah setahun ini bekerja sebagai _Assassin_ di _Black Market_ yang di pimpin oleh Suga Min. Senang berkenalan denganmu, **RapMon-ssi**."

Namjoon tampak terkejut, tapi sesaat kemudian pria tersebut terkekeh lirih, "jadi... kalian berhasil menemukanku, eh?"

"Yap, jadi-" Taehyung mengangkat katana nya dengan ujung runcing tepat mengarah ke jantung Namjoon, "ada kata terakhir, RapMon-ssi?"

Namjoon tersenyum lalu menutup mata, seakan pasrah dengan kematian yang sebentar lagi akan menjemputnya, "Jaga Jungkook..." bisiknya lirih.

Untuk sesaat Taehyung tertegun mendengarnya, tapi rautnya kembali berubah dalam sekedipan mata, "Baiklah, kalau begitu-" nada suara Taehyung berubah ceria beserta senyuman polos terukir di bibirnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan tindakannya yang siap menghentikan detak jantung Namjoon dengan katana miliknya.

" _Game kkeut. Annyeong~~_ "

Jleb

Dan Kim Namjoon menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Taehyung mencabut katana miliknya dari mayat Namjoon kemudian membersihkan darah yang tertempel di sana dengan sapu tangan.

"Sudah selesai?" Jimin bertanya dari arah belakang. Penampilan pemuda itu cukup berantakan dengan banyak noda darah yang tercecer di pakaiannya. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang hanya terciprat sedikit darah di bagian lengan dan sebelah pipinya saja.

"Wah, kau terlihat... berantakan, Park." Komentar Taehyung melihat keadaan Jimin yang kini berada di depannya.

Jimin mendengus kesal, "ini karena aku menghadapi tiga dan kau hanya satu. SATU Kim!"

Taehyung terkekeh pelan dan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Sudahlah, akan ku katakan pada ketua Min bahwa hari ini kau pemeran utamanya." Raut wajah Taehyung berubah serius kemudian, "Di mana?"

Pemuda Park yang mengerti pertanyaan itu segera menoleh dan mengedikkan dagu ke arah truk yang terguling tak jauh dari mereka.

Taehyung mengangguk, berjalan ke arah truk tersebut sambil berucap tanpa menoleh pada Jimin, "Ku serahkan sisanya padamu, Jimmy. Kau yang terbaik dalam menghilangkan _jejak_ , bukan begitu?"

Jimin menghela dengan kedua bahu yang melorot pasrah, "Baiklah, baiklah. Dasar tukang perintah." Gerutunya kesal namun tetap menjalankan apa yang Taehyung katakan tadi.

Sementara itu tanpa kesulitan yang berarti, Taehyung membuka bagian belakang truk sekaligus pintu jeruji besi yang mengurung seekor mutan incarannya. Dan di sudut jeruji yang gelap itu Jungkook meringkuk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di sela lipatan lengan. Jelas sekali terlihat ketakutan.

"Hei..." Taehyung memanggil, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. "Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ucapnya dengan nada yang begitu lembut. Taehyung tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Mengulas senyum menenangkan dengan lengan kanan yang masih saja terjulur ke depan.

"Jungkookie... kemarilah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu..."

Perlahan wajah Jungkook terangkat dan dalam keremangan itu pandangan mereka kembali bertemu.

 _onyx_ dan _hazel_.

Untuk sesaat tatapan Jungkook seolah menelisik ke dalam bola mata Taehyung dan lambat laun geraman-geraman yang sejak tadi Jungkook suarakan terhenti.

Senyuman Taehyung kian mengembang, terlebih ketika perlahan-lahan Jungkook mulai bangkit dan merangkak pelan ke arahnya, "Kau mengenalku, kan? Ya... kemarilah, kita pulang Kookie-ya..."

Dan tanpa di sangka, terjangan kuatlah yang di dapat Taehyung sehingga tubuhnya terjungkal ke belakang.

Gelak tawa memecah jalanan yang sepi ketika Jungkook yang tadi menerjang Taehyung kini mulai mengendusi dan sesekali menjilati leher dan pipi pemuda Kim. Tak lupa dengan suara geruman senangnya yang bagi Taehyung terdengar begitu menggemaskan.

"Astaga, kau berat." Keluh Taehyung di sela kekehannya, setengah hati ia menjauhkan wajah Jungkook dari lehernya kemudian menatap ke dalam sepasang mutiara hitam sang mutan. "Baiklah, hentikan. Kita pulang, _yeah?_."

Jungkook menurut, balas menatap _hazel_ Taehyung dengan kepingan _onyx_ nya yang sayu. Kembali mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup dan menjilat bilah bibir Taehyung sensual. Membuahkan erangan berat si empunya.

"Kau benar-benar tau caranya membuatku tertarik padamu, huh? _You little Kitten_."

Dan Taehyung tak membuang waktu lagi untuk membungkam bibir semerah cherry yang sejak tadi menggodanya lewat geruman-geruman manja tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Happy BirthDay Kim Taehyung

/telat/plak


End file.
